The invention relates to a mooring construction having at least one swivel comprising an outer and an inner annular wall defining a ring-shaped central chamber, the walls each comprising an opening which is in fluid communication with the central chamber, one of the walls being connected to a riser extending from a subsea structure to the swivel, the other of the walls being connected to a product supply duct.